Jump City's Juubi
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE


**Summary: Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha has defeated Obito and Madara, became a War Hero and became the Nidaime Juubi. But unfortunately, she have discovered that the council will try to put seals on her to keep her weak and loyal, so she gather all of her inheritance, rob Konoha all of their money and her fiancés including Ino, Yakumo, Mito, Hana, Tsunade, Tayuya, Shizune, Tsume, Menmia, Yugito, Fu, Samui, Pakura, Gaia, Temari, Mikoto, Kushina, Yuka, Fubuki, Mebuki, Sakiri, Konan, Ayame, Yahika, Nagata, Saya, Haku, Hitomi, Kasumi, Akamaru, Kuromaru, Naruka, Natsumi, Karin, Guren, Anko, Kagero, Kimaria, Sasame, Moegi, Sarumi, Kotohime, Shizuka, Hokuto, Tokiwa, Mabui, Rin, Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi, Kami, Yami, Shinigami and Satsuki (fem. Sasuke) and Isami. They escaped to the Valley of the End where Kami will create a portal to another dimension to a city called Jump City. Godlike Futa Naruko, Cold/emotionless/insanely smart/calm/charming Naruko, BAMF Naruko, Technological Naruko, EMS/Rinnegan Naruko, Multi-Bloodline, Chakra Materialization, Light & Dark Chakra, Ying & Yang Chakra, Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/Kenjutsu/Genjutsu Master Naruko, Naruko x Mass Harem, Genderbending. elements of Bleach and One Piece**

**I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans**

* * *

Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha, the hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War, killer of Obito and Madara Uchiha and also the Nidaime Juubi had a very amused expression on her face.

She stood at 5''11 she had blood red shaggy long spiky hair with white streaks in her chin length bangs that framed her face, yet hiding her eyes, for clothing she wore a black bodysuit with white and red accents, her eyes were scarlet red with a slit pupil and a black background radiating sheer power, wisdom and experience alone that knows no equal, over her clothing she wore a white trenchcoat with black flames on the bottom and had black metal studded opera length gloves with white belts around them sparking with black and white lightning.

She used to be known as a Jinchuuriki or Human Sacrifice a vessel to house the powerful terrifying Kyuubi No Yoko that attacked and nearly destroyed them under control of a masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha, The Yondaime was able to destroy the man's control over the Bijuu but, had to use the Shiki Fuuin (Reaper Death Seal) to seal the Yin and Yang chakra's inside of her Naruko.

He expected the people of Konoha to follow his wishes when he died but, sadly it was not meant to be the Sandaime foolishly told Konoha of her status as the Kyuubi's vessel this sent many into a maddened frenzy demanding many times to kill, turn her into a breeding stock or into an obedient weapon something that pissed her off when she snuck into the old Kage's office and found several things that shocked her and that turned to rage and hatred.

The Sandaime made a law that anyone who mentioned Naruko's status or called her a demon would be executed but, the thing that angered her was that the Sandaime would wait until the last minute to rescue her to instill a sense of loyalty in their Jinchuuriki to the Hokage and as it made her want to barf she admitted it was a well-payed plan.

I don't rescue you because i am care for you but, i rescue you because you have use for me and the village.

Crude, yet simple and effective.

That was when she showed her unmatched intelligence combined from her fast thinking and her traits she gained from Kurama her tenant who thought she would be like the rest of Konoha thinking he was a demon but, shocked the Demon King when she admitted he protected her and was there for her throughout her childhood healing her when she burned herself out from training and allowing her to sense any negative emotions along with unlocking her bloodline limits which she found out was Inhuman agility, Superhuman Strength, Supersonic Speed, Reflexes, Mind Reading which didn't require chakra or the Yamanaka bloodline, Unmatched Mastery of all Elements and Sub-Elements, The Ability to fly without chakra and most of all Immortality.

She cackled in laughter along with Kurama her surrogate older brother at the bastards of Konoha trying to kill her when she couldn't even be killed in the first place not by any means, she was like an unkillable Bijuu which made the Kitsune King take a shine to her seeing a little sister figure in Naruko.

She unlocked her Sharingan at age 4 thanks to the stress of training, and mastered it at age 6 where she had Kage level chakra control and Sanbi level reserves. She mastered the Uchiha Interceptor when she unlocked her Third Tomoe and her Genjutsu abilities were simply to say scary.

She had also gained an Affinity for Yin release and Yang release due to her being the Rikudo Sennin's reincarnation except she is definitely much more scarier than the old man that Kurama commented about. This allowed her to dwell into the Genjutsu arts more than any Genjutsu specialist could ever hope to accomplish.

She realized that clans like the Nara's, Akimichi, and Yamanaka used a diluted form of Yin and Yang releases allowing them to use their Shadow bloodline, Body Manipulation, and Mind Destruction techniques but, thanks to her having a more powerful version of the Yin and Yang releases she could replicate the Nara Kagemane jutsu's and the Yamanaka mind reading techniques except use them on a much higher scale.

Kurama one day informed her of the Mangekyo, Eternal Mangekyo, the Final Eternal Mangekyo which was a combination of Five Different Eternal Sharingan's that gave the user a new kind of technique with each Mangekyo implanted and when she unlocked these stages by finding a spare set of Eternal Mangekyo's from Muba Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Soza Uchiha, Umi Uchiha and Yura Uchiha she took the training to a whole new level and mastered the eyes far better than their predecessors with ease.

This intense training combined with her Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju blood allowed her access to Rinnegan the eyes of the Sage, she had mastered the Deva Path the easiest and went along mastering the Preta, Animal, Naraka, Asura, Human and Outer path along with it's Byakugan like abilities.

The civilians tried having her watched and killed only to get their souls ripped out by Naruko's Human path ability and no one could ever pin it on her since she killed them without inflicting any wounds and took satisfaction in watching the Sandaime squirm when she stared into the back of his head.

She sped up her training with the Kage Bunshin method and was laughing her ass off in sheer amusement and joy hearing that having immortality, instant healing along with unbeatable stamina and chakra reduces the memory backlash to just a small itch she made ten thousand kage bunshins for each ninja subject along with studying politics, clan laws, chakra control, manipulation and strategies used during wars.

This continued till she joined the academy being friends with Ino, Satsuki,Yakumo, Hinata, Hanabi and several other girls who she had a marriage contract with and this stunned them though they accepted it since their crush on Naruko was not fake and as the years went by they began to love her.

Naruko explained to them why she was hated, at the end Satsuki and the girls were super pissed off Ino wanted to use her mind destruction technique on the old farts on the council, Satsuki activated her Sharingan forcing it into 3 tomoes instantly and then the Mangekyo which stunned even Kurama, Yakumo and Ido wanted to punish Konoha in general for treating their Naruko-kun like that.

As for Hanabi she wanted to slowly torture the bastards with the caged bird seal while Hinata was the scariest of them all she had such an evil, dark look it made Kurama shake in his fur and shuddered when she cackled madly under her breath saying alot of scary, horrifying and unspeakable ways to torture people making them wonder if Hitomi was the same.

2 years later Isami almost became a missing-nin which forced Naruko to reveal her political position placing her, Satsuki and Mikoto under her protection but, that was when the coup started with Fugaku leading at the head though this caused the Good and Bad Uchiha's to separate having different senses than Fugaku's ilk and sided with Naruko who showed her prowess being beyond Kage-level at the age of 10 and took down Fugaku's coup using her created Taijutsu the Kami Seiken (God's Divine Fist) which utilized her godlike speed, power, agility and manipulation over gravity to literally crush organs, destroy bones, cripple bodies and carve destruction into the earth.

This Taijutsu awed even Kurama as like it's name it was on the level or above the gods and knew Kami, Yami and Shini were watching this and were equally shocked and stunned seeing a pre-teen do that much damage with just her bare hands.

When the coup ended Naruko was placed as the psuedo clan head while Isami took the other half of the responsibilities and doing this allowed Naruko and Isami to train the good Uchiha's along with Mikoto back to the level where the Uchiha's were feared in the Warring period.

The Sandaime and his teammates tried to say Naruko was not ready for such responsibility but, she countered saying that announcing her status was a good decision which shut them up.

The girls had a good laugh hearing she outspoken the Hokage and the village Elders with just a simple sentence oh how Satsuki wished she had used her Sharingan to capture their gaping fish-like expressions for blackmail material.

Thankfully the incident was kept under wraps which was the first smart thing the Hokage has done as he was definitely someone she could not trust especially after finding out about how they were planning to use her to impregnate several women and decided to leave Konoha when the time was right.

The academy was a joke! All it was just theory, three simple basic jutsus and Taijutsu spars this was very embarrassing for a village claiming to be the strongest in existence oh well not her problem.

Years later when she became Genin put on a team with Satsuki and Mebuki's whorish daughter Sakura with Kakashi Hatake as their sensei. This displeased Satsuki and her for very simple reasons.

Sakura will try to spy on their training, attack Naruko for being better than her, cause trouble for both of them with her fangirlish ways for Satsuki along with dragging them down with her abysmal skills which was below a Freshman academy student's.

They mostly did D-rank though they only used clones in their place to go train more and more, Satsuki and Isami along with Mikoto unlocked their Mangekyo and Eternal Mangekyo a year before graduation and could gladly say they could beat S-rank nin with ease.

When Kakashi found out about the trick with the Kage Bunshin he berated them for not trying to bond with their teammate which Naruko and Satsuki shot back that she barely has any skills and only for fawns over Satsuki thinking that her teammates will be there to save her the whole time and that shocked Kakashi at her ruthless attitude and resolved to force them to befriend Sakura only for him to get threatened by Tsume and the other girls who love Naruko scaring him especially Mikoto with her newfound skills which were now on par with Madara's during his fight with Hashirama and had to wonder how the hell she got stronger than him, Fugaku was supposed to keep her weak and controllable.

Their first C-rank mission was to escort Tazuna back to Nami No Kuni to finish repairs to the bridge that would connect the country to Hi No Kuni to expand trade between villages, though things got really heated when the Demon brothers Meizu and Gozu tried to assassinate Tazuna and Team 7 only to get taken down with brutal efficiency and interrogated sadistically due to them taking to Anko's teachings very well. They found out that Gato hired them to take out Tazuna but, also hired an A-rank borderline S-rank nukenin from Kirigakure No Sato which bumped the mission up to a B borderline A-rank mission.

Kakashi wanted to refuse the mission to keep Naruko and Satsuki from getting too strong but, was overruled though Naruko used her Tiger summons to send a request for team 10 and 9 which was delivered in a few minutes due to the speedy summons.

Sakura was distraught as she clearly expected the two of them to back out the easy way and let another team and was angry at Naruko for calling in two other teams to join them but, didn't get the chance to attack her when Ino and the others appeared which made her swear inwardly at not putting Naruko-baka in her place.

The teams reached Nami No Kuni in a few hours, where one of Tazuna's friends took them on a boat ride across while Naruko, Satsuki and Team 10 water walked across making Kakashi suspicious at how they learned that without his knowledge and got no info on who taught them due to Naruko twisting her words around in a way it fool Kakashi completely.

When they reached shore they were attacked by Zabuza the Demon Of The Bloody Mist who kept insulting Naruko and several other of her fellow kunoichi which made her instantly target him with Yamato and attacked in tandem with Satsuki and Ino using Kenjutsu, Taijutsu and Bukijutsu wounding him severely but, before they could finish him off a hunter-nin took his body to safety.

This lead to further grilling from Sakura and Kakashi about their skills which they avoided expertly and guarded Tazuna while he finished the bridge. When they saw the state of Nami No Kuni the girls almost marched to Gato's mansion to burn it down for doing this to these people but calmed down before continuing the mission.

Inari tried to discourage them by saying they were going to die like everyone else which in return got him a severe tongue lashing from Naruko that set him straight, Sakura again tried to physically harm her only to get punched through the roof comically.

This continued till Naruko met the mysterious hunter-nin that rescued Zabuza who tried to assassinate her only to get disarmed in a millisecond and suddenly became submissive much to her slight confusion till she heard of how Zabuza murdered her mother and father because of his need for her Hyoton kekkei genkai.

Naruko accepted her plea to help which in turn made Haku swear loyalty to her surprising Kurama at the fierceness and Sakura wasn't happy with this since Naruko in her stupid mind was her puppy, slave and punching bag to relieve her stress on and this Haku Yuki was more dangerous than Kakashi even thought possible.

Zabuza by a stroke of luck managed to have his own healing herbs that sped up his recovery up and when he got to the bridge eager to finish his job, he was instantly assaulted by Haku, Satsuki, Naruko and the other jonin before being killed by a double Chidori from the Rikudo reincarnation and Uchiha heiress.

Gato soon entered the scene with his army only for them to get obliterated with Naruko's Kirin raiton jutsu which gained the attention of Kumo marking her as a S-rank nin named Megami No Raiden (Goddess Of Thunder and Lightning) and Satsuki the Mugen Megami No Karasu (Goddess Of Infinite Crows) due to her dangerous prowess with Crow based Genjutsu and techniques and her godlike beauty.

When it came time for the Chunin exams they along with the rest of the rookies entered which would involve all shinobi villages from Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Suna, Taki, Ame, and Uzu.

When Naruko was relaxing in her secluded onsen she created in her parent's personal training ground, she was discovered by her mother Kushina, Kasumi, Natsumi, and Naruka who looked shocked and happy to see her.

(Flashback Start)

_Naruko was relaxing in her onsen her MM-cup breasts on display showing pink areloas and the nipples a darker shade along with her slim, toned stomach that had a set of six packs abs that made her look all the more sexy and beautiful and between her legs was 16 in long thick cock with a 2 in thick girth which would turn lots of heads._

_Her hair matted down by the waterfall built into her private onsen going down her back floating in the water making her sigh in content at finally getting relaxed only to sense a set of very strong chakra signatures that were at least 3 times a High Kage which impressed her. 'Kurama you have any idea why these signatures are similar to mine?' She asked curiously._

_Kurama quirked an eyebrow and checked them before gasping. **"Kit that's the signatures of your older sisters and your mother Kushina!" **This made Naruko raise an eyebrow in mild surprise and smiled feeling her mother and siblings emotions of love, happiness, fear, sadness and curiosity making her eyes soften in thought._

_She decided to call them out. "Kushina-chan, Onee-san's you can come out i won't bite if you're wondering...unless you want me too." Her sultry tone got squeaks of surprise and embarrassment and heard a few thuds looking behind her to see much to her laughter Kushina Uzumaki and her older siblings tangled in a heap of limbs having nosebleeds hearing her words._

_She stood with a hidden mischievous smirk showing her entire body to them especially her long package. They instantly stilled looking at her wide eyed with blushes._

_"16 inches oh kami looking at it is making me so wet..." Kasumi moaned lowly before all of them passed out with nosebleeds making her laugh her ass off along with an amused Kurama._

**_'And i thought i was a teaser.' _**_He snorted before laying down to sleep.__  
_

_(Flashback End) _

That day Kushina and the girls couldn't look her in the eye without blushing though managing to reconcile with Naruko, when they heard of her life they grew pissed they were about to declare war on Konoha but, calmed down when she said she isn't really loyal to the village only to those she loves which made them blush at her passionate words.

The first task was a paper exam which she again marked down as another bit of Konoha's arrogance and knew the girls thought the same and completed all the answers in a split second something that earned a few turned heads even from Gaia another female jinchuuriki who took a liking to her due to her calm, aloof aura that cleared even Shukaku of his insanity.

When she was offered to have her seal fixed she jumped right on it with Temari with Kankuro being unaware and after getting it fixed Gaia began to smile more creeping out Baki and her brother Kankuro though Temari had a happy expression in her eyes along with relief at her sister finally being sane.

After that they met up with teams from Kumo when one of the sexist type ones tried to harass Naruko and Gaia which she retaliated by crushing every bone in his arm in a single movement along with knocking the other two out with harsh strikes to the necks shocking them especially Karui, Samui and Yugito who were really lesbians and were attracted by that display.

The second part of the exam started with Anko as proctor, they were tasked with acquiring a Heaven and an Earth scroll and then traverse through the dangerous forest of death in a weeks time but, Naruko, Satsuki and Sakura encountered an annoying nuisance in the name of Orochimaru who tried to mark both her and Satsuki only to be on the receiving end of Naruko's Kami Seiken which sent him through over 50 tree's before they pushed onto the tower, where they encountered some Oto teams Kagero, Sasame, Guren, Isarabi, Karin, Kotohime, Kimaria, Kin, along with a few teams from Suna encountering Matsuri, Temari, and Gaia.

She told Satsuki and Sakura to go on to the tower and stayed behind facing the teams who were looking at her with scrutiny and she told them to state what they wanted and they did wondering how she could defeat Orochimaru with ease and wondered if they could stay in Konoha with her.

She simply said Orochimaru let's his ambition and lust for power hold him back, limiting his potential while she fights to protect herself and those she loves and cherishes this was heard by all of them including Yugito, Mabui, Samui and Karui who nodded at each other and wanted to live with Naruko.

The Oto teams wanted to stay with Naruko because ever since they saw her during the exams they felt their hearts beat fast and realized they held love for her and Kurama told his container someone like her has been denied love for far too long and accepted them into her clan.

This raised a stink with the Hokage at the preliminaries which she countered saying that the Namikaze clan originated from Kumo and the only reason they ended up in Konoha was because of them being blackmailed over one of the Sarutobi members raping a female Namikaze and got off with the slap on the wrist.

When Naruko discovered this piece of info from her other fiances Yami, Kami and Shini she was so pissed she destroyed three training grounds before destroying another three with her Chakra mode before calming down and went to her matches.

She fought Kiba Inuzaka who she disliked along with every single kunoichi during the exams in the village due to his sexist comments and views on women and thinking she would mate with him caused her to beat him brutally and stomped on his manhood several times making him infertile and to the shock of everyone Hana, Rin and Tsume gave her a thumbs up with w wide grin.

Neji like the prick that he was started spouting on and on about fate declaring him the winner which Hinata responded by kicking his ass with her own invented style of Jyuken bruising his pride and ego thinking Hinata was a weakling and deadweight.

When it came time for the Final matching's she would be fighting Yugito during the second round and whoever wins the semi-final match which she accepted and before anyone could question her on her skills she Hiraishined to the Estate where Kushina and her siblings helped her train more intensely in Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu and after a few weeks Kushina and her daughters came clean about their feelings for her and she told them she had the same feeling.

Turns out Those with Uzumaki blood only find their soul mates in other Uzumaki's who hold strong feelings for one another, this bit of history intrigued her and spent days getting to know them better and somehow ending up banging them though her stamina was far too enhanced for them to last.

She also met her little sister Menmia who was a Genin in Uzu saw her skills were close to a Mid-Kage which was impressive and jumped the red-head due to her having a bit of Kurama's chakra inside her before relaxing in the onsen with Naruko and trained for the invasion after finding out about it from Kankuro who discovered his father was killed knowing it was that snake.

She warned Kagero and the other girls along with a rescued Tayuya were to defend the estate when the invasion starts which they accepted and when it was time chaos was everywhere it was like being thrusted into war already but, thanks to her power and experience along with the help of the Uzukage who was actually Mito Uzumaki, E the Yondaime Raikage and the Sandaime Hokage they were able to destroy the Edo-Tensei summons of the Ni and Shodaime Hokage but, when the Sandaime saw Naruko cut down his student he snapped and tried to use the Shiki Fuuin on her only to end up getting a fist through his chest instantly destroying his heart.

Casualties were low but, the Sandaime would be missed not by certain people of Konoha actually Naruko and the others got promoted to Elite Jonin while Sakura stayed a Genin who blamed Naruko for her falling behind getting a deadpan look before getting called foreheadzilla.

Naruko being made Jounin threw a wrench in the plan of the Konoha councils and Jiraiya because he planned on taking her on as an apprentice to make her loyal to the village to be it's weapon.

Tsunade then came back by a Tiger summons from Naruko accepting the position of Hokage which stunned everyone except some at her agreeing to the job while Shizune had a hidden smile.

As months went by Naruko gained more girls like Koyuki the Daimyo of Yuki No Kuni from saving her from being raped by her uncle Doto, Haruna the Daimyo from the Land Of Vegetables, Fubuki a Yuki-nin who helped overthrow Doto, Shizuka a Nadeshiko kunoichi who challenged her and lost becoming her lovers along with Hokuto, Tokiwa along with Sakiri, Mebuki, Sakiri, Fu, and Pakura who was betrayed by her own village due to Chiyo's manipulations.

This made Naruko take her in as a vassal along with her student Matsuri due to Konoha trying harder to gain control of her since she is gaining more influence than Konoha as a whole along with Kushina announcing Naruko has rights as the New Queen Of Uzu No Kuni.

Chiyo also foolishly tried pin the blame for their declining economy on her Shakuton bloodline which angered Naruko so much that she threatened to declare war on Suna if she continued to falsify such things against her Taiyou-joutei making Pakura feel more in love with her at how she defended her and to pour salt on the wounds Tsunade said she would help Uzu No Kuni wipe Suna's disgusting village off the face of the earth.

That made the puppet woman back off but, not before shouting arrogantly that children need to know their place amongst the wise only for Naruko's retort to point out how old people like you are nothing but, stuck up leeches.

Jiraiya tried to convince Tsunade to let him take Naruko on a training trip to make her stronger only for Naruko to decline saying that she would no sooner trust Madara Uchiha with her wives and family's safety than leave them defenseless because she knew Konoha would try to have them turned into breeding stock.

But, secretly 1 year later she met with all the Bijuu in her mind and all of them asked her what would she do with the power of the Juubi, she thought long and hard about it before saying she would protect those who are too weak to defend and protect the one's she love and cherish till the end of time.

This made all the Bijuu smile before they began the joining of each other this made Naruko cry out in sadness and tried to stop Kurama not wanting to lose her older brother but, he just knocked her out and by the next day she woke up she became the Nidaime Juubi not a beast made from nothing but, chakra but a real demon.

She had noticed she had to train her control back from Mid-Jounin back to above Kage level using ten thousand clones each day and learned her Demonic powers using youki bunshins while mourning the loss of Kurama before doing the training for 2 more years.

As she became older her prowess as a shinobi was known almost everywhere but, the surprising thing is that she was approached by two Iwa kunoichi during a Solo mission and saw pink blushes on their faces due to her being a demon she had a Sexual Aura that would attract worthy females, They were called Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi who were banished because they didn't help Iwa in invading Konoha.

She continued to go on missions before the Akatsuki started trying to kill her mates along with her surrogate family. She encountered Deidara and Sasori trying to kidnap Sarumi and Moegi only to fall to her supersonic speed and Demon abilities.

Months passed by the so called Zombie Duo of Akatsuki tried their hand at trying to kidnap Fu and Gaia only to get crushed by the two above Kage level former hosts.

Then there was Jiraiya who was constantly getting on her nerves with his snooping around and retarded scolding of creating tension between villages only for her to retort saying she was defending her loved ones, loyalty doesn't come before family and just walked off leaving an angered Jiraiya.

Naruko was then contacted by Nagata Uzumaki, Konan and Yahika for asylum and protection due to Tobi trying to kill them after failing to kill Jiraiya but, was satisfied since the bastard lost an arm.

All of a sudden the Raikage called for a Gokage Summit and mysteriously requested Naruko to attend making her suspicious but, decided to come while placing multitude of seals around the compound that keeps anyone not friendly out and those with ill intentions will be electrocuted harshly.

She didn't need to worry about her girls since she trained them to above Kage skills in several other area and their specialties, When they reached Tetsu No Kuni to the meeting the Raikage who brought up the subject Akatsuki which made everyone serious and but, tension was high when Naruko, Chiyo and Onoki were at the meeting due to Naruko boring holes into their heads the entire time.

The summit was then attacked by Danzo, Koharu, Homura along with the entire ROOT organization this caused Naruko who was normally calm and emotionless to snap and reveal her Final Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and unleashed her Susano'o which was a mix of Samurai and a Wolf before decimating the entire force while the Kage's except an amused Tsunade watched.

When she got to the elders she snapped Koharu and Homura's necks before assaulting Danzo and took all ten Sharingan including Shisui's eye and integrated them into her own making her eyes even more powerful.

When Tobi claiming to be Madara Uchiha her grandfather showed up he gave them all a warning to either give up the Tailed Beasts or face war but, when he found out all the Bijuu disappeared from their hosts he immediately glared at Naruko who simply gazed back at him with no amount of fear showing she didn't view him as a threat.

He declared war and that's when all hell broke loose and the Kages except an angered Tsunade tried to have her hidden away on Turtle Island far out from Kumo only she refused violently saying that this war will be ended with brutal and cold efficiency in such a way they saw her presence was more dangerous and cold than Madara Uchiha ever was even in his prime.

She immediately flashed back to the village and got prepared for war along with the other shinobi in the village, she, Gaia, Fu, Yugito along with Amaru joined with the other former jinchuuriki on the frontlines with the others covering each others backs as they still had their demonic chakra and began decimating the Edo Tensei army created by Orochimaru and Kabuto along with killing the Sound Four easily.

The Old Kages from the past times enraged many shinobi of the villages and fought with bloodlust and fire not seen for years since the warring period and took out The Mizukage, Kazekage, Raikage and the Hokage but, Mu the Tsuchikage escaped harm using his Fission technique and under Kabuto's control resurrected a very special Edo Tensei summon..

Mu summoned Madara Uchiha the first wielder of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and her grandfather.

Both granddaughter and grandfather stared into each others eyes and when he spoke of his plan to enslave the world in an Infinite Tsukuyomi she burst with rage and disgust before chasing him along with Orochimaru and Kabuto to the valley of the end where the rest of the Akatsuki waited on top of the Gedo Statue along with Tobi known as Obito Uchiha.

They laughed at her saying she was a fool coming alone and she just replied back in a cold tone it froze even her grandfather before unleashing the power of her Susano'o and Chakra mode before picking their forces apart and took over the Gedo Statue and sent it to her summoning realm.

It all stood between her and her grandfather who decided to punish his rebellious granddaughter and then began the most dangerous battle that lasted for 9 days and nights before ending with Madara being absorbed into her body as punishment for disgracing the family name in honour of her lost older brother Kurama.

Since then she has been given the moniker of Kami No Sennin and Kami Senkou along with Blade Goddess for her destroying thousands if not millions of the Edo Tensei and Zetsu clone army using the Mist swords given to her as a reward for fighting and freeing Yagura during the civil war and thus all villages have signed a treaty with each other creating peace at last.

Though she and her girls were regarded as hero's worthy of respect and love, Konoha along with the majority of shinobi and civilians including Sakura, Kakashi and the civilian council didn't like hearing she defeated Madara singlehandedly and tried every time to limit her movements and turn her into breeding stock which she refused every single time but, they got bolder and bolder as time passed which doesn't amuse her in the slightest.

Right now she is sitting in her onsen relaxing while mentally ordering the others to get everything ready to leave since she sensed Kakashi and certain other shinobi and civilians trailing her with evil intentions and now sits between Suzumebachi's legs as she washed Naruko's hair with love and care.

"Truly i must have done something good back then to have such loving girls like you Suzu-chan." Suzumebachi smiles pressing her body on her back, hands gliding over her Alpha's body trailing down.

"I know, Naruko-kun enduring the life you had that would break many you deserve this for dealing with this village." She growled in rage eyes flashing a venomous yellow, teeth sharpened into fangs along with gaining claws.

Naruko chuckled nipping at her neck getting guttural moans at her lovers love bites and starts whimpering when Naruko's 19 in cock starts rubbing against her trimmed cunt and tries to resist bucking her hips wanting that thing to pierce into her womb and lets out a cute moan seeing Naruko scrape her teeth over her DD-cups light pink nipples sending shudders through her body.

"You look very eager, Suzu-chan?" Naruko murmured seductively pressing her groin forward sending Suzumebachi's mind into a lust crazed frenzy that she is constantly fighting.

Naruko rubs her member against Suzumebachi's pussy lips in a slow teasing way that would be sure to get the former Iwa kunoichi horny like a dog in the heat and saw her panting with a visible blush as the stimuli begins to build in her loins and gasps as the hard cock pushes all the way past her womb into her cervix.

(Lemon Scene)

"Welcome to **fuck time bitch..." **Naruko whispered demonically, gasping Suzumebachi screams in silent pleasure as her alpha thrusts harshly into her pounding her insides raw.

She gropes her own breasts pinching her erect nipples moaning like a slut while rocking her hips to match Naruko's thrusts as her speed and force increased.

"O-oh Naruko-kun y-you're so deep and rough!" She cried out wrapping her slender arms around Naruko's neck lust taking over reason. "Of course i am my little Bee-chan!" Naruko growls smacking Suzumebachi's ass several times turning it almost pinkish red from the harsh smacks of youki that was causing her sense of reason and shame to go out the window.

She pants tongue lolling out her mouth and feels her velvety pussy clench around her mistress's cock and came with a moan but widens her eyes when she feels her self flipped over on all fours in the steaming water hands on her bubble shaped ass.

"N-naruko-kun?" She asked fearfully and got a sadistic smirk before screaming in pain and pleasure as her ass was pierced by Naruko's futa cock thrusting in and out fast and hard groaning at the tight grip she held on her.

"O-oh Suzu-chan your ass feels so good its practically sucking me in!" Naruko howled as she fucked her mate in the ass doggy style, She clenches her hands more roughly on Suzumebachi's DD-cup tits.

She feels her cum again and again after each thrust before feeling a clenching in her balls realizing she has been going for a few hours and began pumping youki to her member causing the girl under her to go wide eye'd before letting out an earth-shattering scream of orgasmic pleasure.

"I'M CUMMMING!" Naruko and Suzumebachi yelled as her pussy clenched around Naruko's expanded cock and both came with a throaty moan Naruko's essence mixing with Suzumebachi's in her pussy.

(Lemon End)

Suzumebachi pants with drool sliding from her mouth. "So forceful, Naruko-kun." She purred inticingly rubbing her cum-filled ass against her mistress's cock before cleaning each other off and got a mental message from the others.

_'Naruko-kun it's Sakura-baka and those damn idiots closing in on your location!' _Naruko raised an eyebrow at that wondering did they not get the warning to stay out no matter what.

_'Naruko-kun she's planning on trying to force you into submission and brought before the council to have your powers and mind sealed away for the good of_ **Konoha!**' She narrows her eyes coldly at that, this is the last fucking straw!

'Girls pack everything into the scrolls and i mean everything girls we are leaving this damned cesspool right now!' She snarled the order getting mental nods from the girls before cutting it off and stepped out with Suzumebachi dressing her into her shinobi clothing with Naruko doing the same and destroyed the onsen and the training ground.

"I hope Konoha can survive without my clans assets backing them up." She smiles coldly in amusement before vanishing in a golden flash while Suzumebachi had a dark yellow flash.

(With Satsuki, Mikoto and Isami)

All three Uchiha women were wearing black anbu styled pants, black sandals along with white medical tape bandaged around the ankles, black anbu elbow, arm and leg guards and the traditional high collared shirt with the uchiha fan symbol on the back with the Namikaze, Senju, Uzumaki symbols in triangular formation.

Mikoto and her daughters leaned against the Konoha north gates waiting for the other girls to show up so they can leave, Asuma Sarutobi the Rokudaime Hokage already authorized their retirement from Konoha life and wished them good luck in their new life and it made her smile at the new Hokage allowing his surrogate granddaughter to have a new start now.

"Kushina-chan i am not falling for that come out." She said in a deadpanned tone amusing Isami and Satsuki as the red-head Uzumaki kunoichi fell out of a tree comically before jumping up with an indignant glare that held playfulness in them.

"Mou, Mikoto-chan so mean!" Kushina whined childishly getting rounds of laughter as Tayuya, Ayame, Kin, Kagero, Kotohime, Amaru and the rest of the girls appeared with smirks wearing their own type of shinobi clothing.

"Quit acting like a child already, red." Tayuya smirked playfully getting a huff.

Kasumi Uzumaki a former Uzu-nin along with Mito Uzumaki the former Rokudaime Uzukage when she had to leave with Hashirama Senju in a political marriage. "Where is Naruko-kun and Suzume-chan?" Mito asked curiously.

"Suzume is probably getting her ass tapped by Naruko-sama currently." Kurotsuchi replied dryly to Mito's question getting perverted giggles from everyone while Isami, Mebuki, Sakiri, and Saya had their nosebleeds.

"Oh hahaha my sex life isn't supposed to be common knowledge Kuro-chan." Naruko appeared scolding Kurotsuchi who had a childish whine on her face.

Naruko then put on a cold, emotionless expression that many knew got her the name Kami No Senkou or God Flash that was able to decimate millions of nukenin in mere milliseconds.

"Is everything ready?" She questioned like a true commander and got nods from everyone.

"Everything from Uzu No Kuni has been sealed into our Forbidden Sealing Scroll, and the clan assets, money, scrolls, jutsus and weapons have been sealed into separate ones, Naruko-sama." Kasumi informed with a slight inclining of her head, Naruko nodded her head satisfied.

_'Naruko-chan Shini-chan, Yami-chan and me are waiting at the Valley Of The End with the portal open.' _Kami's angelic voice reported over the mental link.

"Girls, Kami-chan, Yami-chan and Shini-chan have the portal ready." They nodded happily but, then frowned deeply and everyone turned their heads to see Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga, Tenzo, Sai, Jiraiya of the Sannin, along with several anbu, chunin and Jounin.

"What do you want, Jiraiya of the Sannin." Nagata said coldly feeling nothing but, hatred for her former sensei, Jiraiya frowned at this and it grew deeper seeing the lack of headband on Naruko.

"Naruko-" He was cut off by Naruko flaring her chakra which was silver and black and gold shroud causing the ground to shake from the sheer intensity.

"You do not deserve to speak to me with such familiarity trash." She said coldly narrowing her eyes at the ANBU attempting to intimidate her causing them to freeze in fear.

"Show Jiraiya-sama some respect Naruko-baka!" Sakura screeched threateningly only to recoil at the look of cold hatred.

"Speak when you are spoken to you stinking slut!" Several winced at the harsh icy words and Sakura looked ready to cry even if she was a Jounin she was as fragile as glass.

"Where is your headband Jounin Uzumaki!" Tenzo demanded.

"I have served Konoha long enough, Tora and Rokudaime-sama has allowed me and the girls to retire as we see fit end of discussion." Naruko said dismissively walking toward the gate with the girls following her lead only for Jiraiya and Kakashi to land in front of Naruko who narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Gaki the council never approved of this so you are still a loyal leaf ninja to this village." The Toad Sannin growled only to get a rude snort from Naruko who picked up that habit from Tayuya.

"You baka's don't seem to know when to give up do you? This village is a shinobi military village, not one run by pathetic civilians who can't even shit without help." She said laughing with the girls getting angry scowls from aid Konoha-nin.

"I would take that back Naruko-chan we are stronger than you with these numbers." Kiba sneered only to find himself frozen by the cold glare shining from her crimson slit eyes.

"You are nothing in my eyes, you are only Mid-jounin in skill while i took on Akatsuki, Orochimaru, the Edo Tensei and Zetsu army along with my grandfather Madara Uchiha all by myself what thinks any of you can compete with me while my girls are the only one's that can keep up with me ina fight?" She smirked condescendingly making Kiba growl feeling threatened.

Naruko's smirk widened and decided to tell them a little secret. "You know Jiraiya-teme don't you find it weird how the bijuu disappeared one night and i mean all of them?" She asked in a cryptic tone confusing everyone except her mates who sniggered.

"How the hell do you know that! That was supposed to be classified information, Naruko!" Jiraiya snapped while inwardly connecting the dots.

"The bijuu were once whole making the Ten Tailed Beast but, was split into nine parts by my predecessor the Rikudo Sennin and his last words on his deathbed to his sons and daughters the bijuu were...One day my children you will be whole again, yet one who possess's my eyes will become the holder of the legendary eye's, body and power of the Juubi." She said with a grin hidden behind her hair shadowing her closed eyes.

"What are you speaking of Naruko-baka it's not like you have the Sage's eyes and even if you did they would be confiscated and implanted into someone more worthy!" She sneered with greed getting a tsking motion of a finger from Naruko playfully.

"Well then let me introduce myself." Naruko drawled in monotone and unleashed her power that slammed down on everyone in Konoha in a gigantic spiral blaze of black that cracked the ground causing fissures and quakes shaking the entire population.

"W-w-what is this power this was not fated to be!" Neji screamed in denial.

**"My name is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha, The God Flash, Blade Goddess, Kami No Sennin, heir of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju also my demon title..." **Her demonic voice shook the earth itself.

**"Nidaime Juubi and possessor of Rikudo's eyes." **Her eyes opened slowly showing eyes with a purple hue color with a ripple pattern along with several tomoes on the circles and pupil showing the eyes of the Juubi, the Original Rinnegan causing them to pale.

"Naruko Uzumaki by the order of the council you are to be sealed away till we have use for you!" Jiraiya growled and dashed at Naruko with seal tags in his hand and the girls jump high into the sky using their abilities of natural flight.

"How foolish...Shinra Tensei!" She shouted as the shinobi closed in on her only to get slashed to pieces by a massive wind repulsion of gravity.

"Girls lets go!" They nod before vanishing into several flashes of light toward their exit.

"Dammit no!" Jiraiya curses seeing the entire anbu and jounin force killed along with Sakura Haruno who was supposed to be one of the ladies to carry Naruko's children when placed into the breeding program.

(Valley Of The End)

Naruko and the others appear in front of a massive swirling purple vortex and saw Kami, Shini and Yami standing beside it with smirks. "Everyone inside we got shinobi on our trail!" Everyone turned around firing waves of water, lightning, wind, earth and fire at the incoming horde of shinobi aiming at Naruko.

Everyone except Naruko jumps through as she is keeping them at long distance using her Gravity manipulation before seeing them pushed back far enough before jumping through giving them the middle finger on her way.

"So long fuckers!" She cackled and closed the portal leaving several angry howling Konoha-nin.

(Jump City)

"Darn it we need to do something Rob!" Cyborg yelled angrily after getting their butts kicked twice and him losing one of his robotic arms as a trophy for the HIVE student Gizmo.

Robin wore green tights, steel toed boots, a red vest with yellow decor on it along with a yellow cape and a domino mask hiding her annoyed expression from the others as she continued to formulate a plan in her head since she was the leader oft he Titans.

"C the reason why we can't attack them now is because we need more members to overpower them." She groans wondering where they could get more teammates and prayed to kami or whatever god out there for help.

Raven a hanyo who floated off the ground meditating opened her eyes in shock sensing a extremely powerful demon aura that outstripped her father Trigon's by streams and mountains before feeling a heat in her loins. _'Am i reacting to a demonic aura!' _She thought with disbelief before looking up with Starfire who sensed it as well including Beast Girl.

"Guy's what is that?" Beast Girl said shakily pointing at a huge portal above them.

"Titans get ready for any enemy confrontation!" Robin yelled orders getting nods as they got into ready stances.

They were shocked when several women wearing what looked like ninja clothes fell high from above at intense speeds akin to that of a bullet alamring them. "Raven, Starfir-" Robin was cut off from thoughts of saving possible civilians as her jaw dropped cracking the ground when they simply floated walking on the air.

The leader with crimson slit eyes looked around analytically with little expression of awe and curiosity but, what made Robin raise a brow and blush was her godly beauty and saw Raven, Beast Girl and Starfire blushing as well.

"You know it is quite rude to stare like that." An amused voice spoke startling Robin at being snuck up on and spun on her foot to launch a jab only for a hand to softly grip her wrist and looked up into the eyes of the goddess in front of them.

"H-how did you get down here, you were just there..." Robin stared dumbly as the images in the sky faded away like a mirage.

"Illusions..." Raven muttered with interest and awe.

"Who are you?" Robin asked somehow feeling she should respect her more than her mentor Batman.

"You can call me Naruko but, my demon title is Juubi." Raven gasped falling to the ground in shock startling her friends.

"Y-you're the new Ten Tailed Beast with power above that of a Primordial God you're practically above power than Izanagi and Izanami!" She shouted in awe and a bit of fear getting startled looks from the Teen Titans.

"There's no need for you to fear me, Raven-hime i am not bloodthirsty like the previous demons." Naruko assured Raven who blushed at the 'Hime' suffix causing Robin, Beast Girl and Starfire to feel jealousy.

"hello Robin we got to get our home back!" Cyborg yelled frustrated getting the others attention and when they saw it they winced in disgust and sympathy seeing the huge yellow H tower.

"I see you guys got forced from your home by these HIVE students?" Kushina asked getting angered nods.

"Naruko-kun we should help them we won't have to worry about Konoha finding us?" Sarumi squealed hugging Naruko who looked thoughtful.

"From what i managed to glean from you guys, you're all like enforcers of Jump City protecting it from criminals and thugs along with superpowered villains correct?" Robin nodded.

"It happened a few days or a week i don't know but, Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth attacked in broad daylights and beat us knocking me into the sewer where i was MIA for the time and after that they stormed the Tower taking the team out and remodeled it into the Hive Tower." Robin scowled darkly at her friend's home being used like this.

Naruko cracked her knuckles before turning to the tower. "Well then let's go can't sit here and let my teammates take this on alone?" She smirked getting similar grins.

"Hey guys i got the defenses shut down not let's storm this place!" Cyborg crowed in delight before Naruko and her group vanished in a burst of speed tearing trenches in the water surface they are running across with the Titans on their backs.

"Lady Naruko is strong isn't she Raven?" Starfire asked holding onto Naruko shivering at the scent that smells like strawberry's and forest's it was a very nice smell.

Raven just flew beside Naruko nodding at Starfire's words while inwardly thinking._ 'Could she be the one...my destined one?' _Raven thought before blasting through the doors of their tower and in front of them stood Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth looking angered.

"What are you snot heads doing in our tower!" Naruko decided she didn't like the midget before nodding at Kushina who grinned before blurring in front of Gizmo and football punted him through the air smashing through the tower and into the city limits.

Everyone except Naruko stared weirdly at Kushina especially Starfire sense she was the only one who had superhuman strength besides beast Girl's Gorilla form.

"You punks i'll smash you!" Mammoth and Jinx charged but, before the pinkette could even attack her vision went dark the last thing she saw was the kind look on Naruko's face.

_'Her eyes are just like mine...'_ She thought before letting unconsciousness claim her.

Mammoth started throwing all types of metal objects at his targets but, each got shot down, levitated, sliced, smashed, crushed or batted out of the way by the reformed Teen Titans before Robin and Naruko appeared with rising elbows.

"Ichi!" They cried out in unison.

"Ni!" He took two knees to the gut bending over.

"San!" Two punches to the nose breaking it.

"Yon!" Robin and Naruko aimed at the nads getting a loud squeal of pain causing Cyborg to fall unconscious in horror and mental pain causing the girls to laugh their asses off.

_'Blackmail!' _The girls looked between each other with spoken evil grins.

"Godai Tekken Combo!" The two martial artists roared sending barrages of punches and kicks before using their strength to send him flying the same way Gizmo did.

Robin grinned and gripped Naruko's hand shaking it. "Thanks Naruko and welcome to the team don't know what would happen if you didn't show up." Naruko smirked and leaned into Robin's face getting a wide blush.

"Wh-what?" Robin asked stuttering only to go beet red when Naruko kissed her on the cheek lovingly with a cheshire grin getting cat calls and wolf whistles.

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire spoke in a singsong voice causing the enigmatic heroine to pale before running screaming bloody murder as Starfire, Beast Girl along with Mikoto, Kushina, Kasumi, Memia, Mebuki and Karin chased her everywhere teasing her to no end.

Naruko stared at Raven who just raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk. "Are you sure you're not a Kitsune?" Raven just flashed a cryptic smirk before walking away hips sashaying in motion making Naruko stare before shaking her head and sat down on the soft couch.

"I attract the most teasing girls i swear." She muttered jokingly to no one before narrowing her eyes.

_'Now i wonder what Slade-san would gain by having those three take over this tower?' _She wondered.

Jump City and the world won't be the same anymore.

* * *

**Liked it? Love it? Please Review**

**Sekirei Godlike Minato fic next now hold your horses!**


End file.
